Time for Cake and Sodomy
by paradoxal pervert
Summary: Vexen could bow and scrape like any of the others, but it always came across with an insolence about it. It was an act as opaque as a glass window and just as fragile. PWP brought to you by the KH kink meme. Xemnas/Vexen, violence, non-con, oral.


Subordination really wasn't something Vexen took to -he could bow and scrape like any of the others, but it always came across with an insolence about it. It was an act as opaque as a glass window and just as fragile.

Vexen was proud, too proud to hide. Xemnas knew Zexion and Xigbar didn't mean it either; but there was just something about the way it wasn't meant.  
The way Vexen still perceived Xemnas as something to look down at through a microscope.  
It antagonised him.

Maybe it was the similarities to _That_ man or maybe it was the way he couldn't bother to even pretend he wasn't reinterpreting orders as he saw fit or perhaps Xemnas just didn't like him. Not that he could but the sentiment was there.

So it wasn't entirely surprising to Xemnas when he lashed out -it certainly was to Vexen.

Vexen didn't quite seem to grasp that they weren't in Radiant Garden anymore, no longer in the 'tender, loving care' of _That_ man.  
Doesn't get that he's not here to follow whatever scientific pursuits take his fancy.  
Doesn't realise that any standing he had doesn't mean anything anymore.

Vexen left with far more than his ego bruised and bleeding.

For about a week Vexen behaved like a kicked animal, but it really wasn't all that long until he fell back into old habits and Vexen was standing before Xemnas again.  
But this time neither is surprised at the display of aggression.

With an array of new bruises, lacerations and likely broken bones, Vexen seemed to presume it's over.  
A swift punch in the gut quickly corrected his misconception.

"I've wondered -just what was Ansem to you... Your boss? A resource?" Xemnas kicked Vexen in the ribs, "An adoptive parent? A father figure" His boot rested on Vexen's back as he spoke, "Maybe he was a lover?  
"You were certainly jealous enough.  
"_So_ proudly obedient; so submissive... All the power you held in your own little world." Xemnas' applied pressure to the injured man's back, "Now, did he fuck you or did you fuck him?"

When the pressure was released Vexen bit his bloody-bruised lips; desperate to remark on the comments but equally so to not incur more pain.  
His barely restrained pride can take the beating -his body, not so much.

Hearing Xemnas' boot steps move away from him Vexen thought again before attempting to stand.  
His hypothesis proved correct when Xemnas spoke again.

"Come here IV," Xemnas had perched himself on a chair, as if it was his throne, "do not stand up."

Vexen growled before complying, using an awkward, loping crawl, one arm being quite obviously rendered useless.

Somehow, Vexen was still willing to meet Xemnas' eyes despite losing his challenge. His face contorted slightly as a dark-gloved hand was rested on his pale hair. The way he's being treated like a dog -subservient bitch- is visibly pissing him off in quite a manner one would not expect possible from a nobody.  
The apparent realness of Vexen's falsified emotions has always been somewhat curious.  
The way he was bristling with indignation and barely reigned in aggression was such an excellent example... and so very likely not the last before he's dismissed.  
Doing such things to those who would gladly accept held minimum value.  
The little things saying that Even was - the things that made him that much more interesting- those were useful.

Xemnas tangled his fingers in the pale hair they rested on before pulling hard. A yank to the side to throw Vexen off balance and a pull forward to bring Vexen's face to his crotch.

Vexen immediately attempted to pull back, twisting his head and trying to pull his hair away with his good hand. Really only succeeding in tearing off a chunk of hair.

This was good, this was a new reaction... so very different to just having him bow and leave. Xemnas kicked at Vexen's exposed side and pulled his crumpled form back where it was.

"I can't help but wonder what it is you planned to do after running." Xemnas threw the chunk of hair to the side, "I presume you understand what would happen if you were to bite?"  
Vexen wasn't attempting to meet his eyes anymore; not necessarily a sign of complacency, but definitely a show of potential for it.  
At least now he wasn't trying to escape.

He wasn't doing much else either though, kneeling there with his head bowed -could have passed out- far more likely a slip of mind, forgetting who he was keeping waiting.

"If you want to procrastinate you could 'take it in the arse', as some of our less well-spoken members would put it, literally instead of figuratively."  
There, that had his attention.

The blond man pulled himself forward to better maintain his balance. He was not looking forward to this in the slightest.  
He could feel the other staring at him expectantly, Vexen hoped, to the extent that he could indeed actually perform this action; that Xemnas would not just do so anyway.

Opening a fly one-handed was difficult, he supposed he should have been thankful he hadn't been expected to do so with his teeth, but really, there was no positive side to this situation.  
He could swear the damage to his pride was becoming physically painful... Or maybe that was just internal bleeding, hard to tell really.

Having worked Xemnas' pants open with his undamaged hand, Vexen revealed the dark-skinned man still flaccid cock nestled in white/grey hair. There were many nasty comments to make, and just as many to suppress -you could only have so many bones broken before something punctured something important, really.

Disgusted, Vexen ran his hand over Xemnas' penis. He found himself quite hard pressed not to attempt fleeing again; gloved hands still had a firm hold on his hair... of all the times to wish he was Xigbar.  
Making an effort not to look up, Vexen was left with watching the other man harden to his ministrations.  
He'd burn the gloves later.  
Vexen eyed the piece of flesh in front of him, hesitating to attempt shoving his revulsion for the act aside long enough to get it over with. His mistake was in his hesitation.  
Quickly finding his jaw forced open and a cock shoved down his throat, Vexen choked. Coughing and gagging around the erection, it was by some miracle he didn't accidentally bite or vomit.  
He managed to pull back enough to recover, but he still felt understandably ill.

If Vexen had been allowed to take the time to distance himself from the act it was hardly worth continuing the experiment really.  
It had been a considerable risk, but Vexen's knowledge of the stakes or possibly the hand stopping his jaw from closing prevented any _serious_ mishaps.

The older man quickly took the offending anatomy back in his mouth, eager to avoid a repeat performance.  
Xemnas was quiet, seemingly showing no sign he was enjoying the act vocally or physically other than the organ in Vexen's mouth. Vexen hazarded a glance up at the man, only to see he was being smirked at. He had to shove aside the desire to bite down rather quickly... the concept of fading by far should have trumped the humiliation.

Vexen couldn't hide the twitch as Xemnas rubbed his fingers just behind his ear. It was an obvious taunt and Vexen would have taken the bait if it hadn't been at such risk to his existence.  
As long as that was fresh in his mind he'd be able to control himself, the other man would likely make it hard as all hell; but it was easier chase swallowed pride with a cock than it was to come back from the dead, he should know, he'd done both.

If he could just focus on the incentive and his own actions it would be easier.  
The lack of noise and motion from Xemnas left him stuck with guess work. This wasn't exactly a forte of his, at least with a form of feedback he had some idea of how to make this whole ordeal go faster. As is however he was left alternating between varying combinations of motions of his tongue and head.

Deep-throating was well beyond him so he dealt with what he couldn't take in his mouth with his hand.  
Though it left him wondering when had he been doing this enough to actually have this knowledge? He didn't want to think about it.

Apparently however, his best wasn't good enough and Xemnas saw the need to take control -or perhaps he got bored... hard to tell really if it was to mess with him or if he was just bad at it.

Vexen's motions were now being controlled by the large clump of hair gathered in Xemnas' fist, forcing his movement to meet Xemnas' as the man thrust his hips. Though once again choking there was no chance to recover, what with a cock down his throat preventing most attempts before they started.  
Thankfully it didn't take long for the man to come; the part where he pulled out seconds before hand less so... but at least Vexen could breathe now.

"Now you are excused."

* * *

A/N:Well... Sorry 'bout that guys. It's far from my best but I haven't written anything worth posting lately so I'm digging into the kink meme fic I'm not as fond of.

Cop-out ending I know, sorry *failure of a porn-writer*  
Least I finally found an excuse to use another title taken from the lyrics of songs I like.


End file.
